Team Rocket's Trip To The Fair Part 2
by Pokemon Kid
Summary: Team Rocket gets in a hotel (finally), and our favorite villains get to the fair!


Team Rocket's trip to the fair, Part 2  
Part 2   
  
Disclaimer: WHY OH WHY do you have to do a disclaimer? Everybody knows the people writing do not own them and I don't either! Oh wait, I'm done now. :)  
Author's note: Allright, this is just plain dumb. Truly Pathetic. But it gets TR to the fair, so we need it! TR's Trip To The Fair Part Three coming soon!   
P.S. Meowth is a boy, so that's why I called him he. I have proof, because Meowth fell in love with Meowzy, and Meowzy is a girl Meowth. And, this turned a little Rocketshippy! Not real obvious for you Cacoshippers out there reading this, but Rocketshippers will probably be able to tell where the Shippyness is. Oh yeah, I give a BIG thank you to The Kirei Rocket and PikaSparks. Those first reviews are the best reviews! Again: My paragraphing SUCKS!  
  
  
  
Everybody started getting nevous, and started scanning the streets for other restraunts. But James didn't, he had his heart set on McDonalds. But he didn't want to go a whole afternoon without eating so he soon started looking. "No restraunt in sight!" groaned James.   
  
"We're going to have to go to a store and buy some food there at this rate," said Mondo. Everyone screamed. Jessie pulled over so she could participate in what was about to happen. "NO! DON'T EVEN THINK OF SUCH A THING!!!" screamed everybody not including Mondo. But when Mondo stammered,   
"It....was...just...a...thought ....."everybody went back to what they were doing. As luck would have it, they could'nt find a restraunt.  
  
So they had to get grocery store food. :) "C'mon let's go," grumbled Jessie. It was look, grab, put in cart. Look, grab, put in cart. Look, grab, put in cart , etc. The cart was stuffed and ovverflowing by the time they were ready. The casheir ran things over the machine.   
  
After an hour, the things were all rang up. "That will be $5.99," said the casheir. Everyone in the small group facefaulted. "But we have over one thousand things...." James said. "Didn't you see? Today is the day of our big sale."(That must of been a big sale.) Jessie handed the clerk 6 dollars and the group left.  
(OH GEEZ! I GIVE UP ON THE PARAGRAPHING!)  
As they walked out, they noticed a Mcdonald's just across the street. Even though they had tons of food, they stopped at the McDonald's. They had plenty of money to spare, so everybody got what they wanted. But, even Jessie couldn't drive the whole night. So at 3:30 in the morning, they had found a hotel with a vaccancy. A soon as they got there, they discovered they had a slight dillema. Th beds looked great! They were each eight poster, with six fluffy pillows on each one. (Okay, I got a little imaginative there, didn't I?) There were three beds, but Meowth said, "I want one too!" "Well tough, cat, your'e not getting one," replied Jessie. In the end, there was a thumb wrestling tournament. And the people who got the beds were Jessie, Mondo, and Meowth. (Meowth beat James.) James got the big fluffy armchair in the corner. It turned out that from, lack of sleep, everyone slept untill 12:30 pm. Jessie jumped up, first to wake up, and noticed the time. "12:30?!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled as she grabbed the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Everyone, wake up!" She woke Mondo and Meowth by shaking them very hard. She woke James up by hitting him over the head with a mallet. :-) Imagine that, what a nice wake to wake up. "Why'd you do that for?!" barked James. "I was having a really good dream! And you told me you lo-" James suddenly stopped talking. Meowth and Mondo were watching him silently, Meowth with a slight smirk on his face. "I told you I what?" asked Jessie, sounding accually quite interested. "Nothing," he muttered, his face turning as red as a Charmeleon's skin. Jessie ignored him from then on and sighed. "I won the coin toss last night so I get the bathroom first," she called as she closed the bathroom door. Nobody objected. "So.. what do you want to do?" asked Mondo. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" asked James. "I don't know what do you want to do?" Meowth soon got bored and started bouncing a little red ball against the side of the room. "Hey let's play with da ball!" Meowth said, and threw the ball to James and Mondo. Wisely Meowth stayed out of it. It was a hard ball, and by the time Jessie was out of the bathroom James had a bloody nose and Mondo had a black eye. "What were you doing?!" she asked.   
Meowth grabbed the ball and held it up. "Oh," she replied. She threw James and Mondo the Pokemon coin (The Meowth in Team Rocket premade decks, of course!). After much arguing, Mondo and James both got the bathroom and they set off again. "So where are we?" asked Mondo. "That's excactly what I want to know...." was her response. We're leaving Citrus Town and entering Silver City," said James, who noticed a You are now entering/You are now Leaving sign. "Silver city? That's where the fair is!" yelled Meowth. After a few minutes they came to the fair. "It's big," breathed Meowth. "Yeah," said Mondo. Then they finnally went to go inside.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
